


Car Accident

by Fever_Induced



Series: Texts From Last Night [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, TFLN - Freeform, Texts From Last Night, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fever_Induced/pseuds/Fever_Induced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College Brittana. Britt went out and partied, Santana stayed in to study. Craziness ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Orginal Publish Date: 10/8/2012

**New Message (1:13am) from: Britt-Britt <3  
** _I just got hit by a car and apologized to the driver. I asked him if he was okay._

 

* * *

 

(1:15am) Incoming Call: Sanny Bear

" _H-Hey Saaan!"_

"Brittany are you okay?"

"' _Course baby! Why wouldn't-Why wouldn't I be?"_

"Cuz you just got hit by a fuckin' car, maybe?!"

The blonde burst out in laughter and Santana's anger raised seven fold. "Britt, are you drunk?"

" _Noooo!"_

"Yes, you are. Where are you? I'm picking you up **right now**."

Brittany giggled softly, and Santana groaned, rubbing her temples. _"San I don't-OH! Yeah. I'm.. on campus. Yeah. College._ " Another laugh.

Santana frowned, quickly putting on sweats and getting her keys and wallet together. " **Where** on campus?"

" _I'm not sure… I'm dizzy, San."_

Santana froze. "How hard did you get hit by the car, B?"

" _I got hit by a car?! Santana! What's-I'm gunna_ _ **die**_ _, please help,"_ Brittany cried out, sobs already assaulting the Latina's ear through the phone.

"Brittany.. Brittany!"

There was a hiccup followed by a soft, _"Yeah?"_

"Relax okay?" Santana heard a soft whimper escape her beloved blonde, and she nearly tripped walking out of her room. "Can you sit down somewhere safe?"

Santana waited for Brittany to reply. She figured the blonde was trying to look at her surroundings. _"There's a.. a be-nch,"_ she said softly, hiccupping through the word.

"Bench. Okay. Where?"

"By the **pond**. I hope the-The ducks are here!" Brittany squealed and Santana heard a muted thud.

"Britt?" A pause. "Brittany!" When she received no answer, but heard a faint splash, the Latina growled, disconnecting the call. She ran through the dorm hall, cursing the heavens for Brittany's need to party tonight when she couldn't accompany her. Damn this stupid case study that she had to memorize for her stupid class. She should have just gone out with Brittany, and kept her safe, and-and-Santana grumbled in frustration.

Brittany had said the bench by the pond, but there was no pond on campus, which meant she was at the nearby park about two miles off campus. Santana ran as fast as she could, before her girlfriend would be able to wander off somewhere else and get in trouble.

 

* * *

 

By the time Santana entered the park she realized that her legs were burning and lungs aching. She quickly checked the time on her phone and noticed it had only taken seven minutes to get there when it was at least a fifteen minute jog from her dorm. She doubled over and gasped for breath, looking around through watery eyes for any sign of Brittany.

On wobbly legs she wandered further into the park, where the pond would be. As Santana drew nearer she could hear splashing, laughter and a massive amount of quacking. "Brittany?" she called out, wiping the tears that had leaked from her eyes because of the wind.

"Hellooo?" she heard her bubbly blonde call back. "Who's there?"

Santana scowled because she sounded way too friendly for addressing a stranger in the park in the middle of the night. She dragged herself up the small incline and reached the bench, using it as a crutch to hold herself up. On her way there she nearly stepped on her girlfriend's phone which had been dropped at the sight of the ducks in her haste to join them, she pocketed the device. "Brittany.." The Latina sighed, watching at the blonde dancer splashed around the edge of the large pond, chasing after the ducks that were growing agitated by the noisy human's presence, fluttering away only to be followed.

The blonde spun around and grinned widely, shouting, "Santana!"

Santana raised her hand, "Shh! You gotta be quiet Britt."

"Santana!" she whisper-yelled, giggling as she sloshed back out of the pond, and proceeded to stumble towards her girlfriend.

Santana opened her arms, grunting as a wet Brittany slammed against her torso. Brittany wound her arms around a tan neck, burying her face there and giggling happily. "Did you come to play with the ducks too?"

"No Britt, I came to take you back," Santana murmured in her ear, rubbing her back. "You're drenched, baby, I need to get you inside." Brittany mumbled something, but Santana couldn't hear because the blonde's lips were mostly pressed against her skin. "What was that, B?"

Brittany groaned, tilting her head back. "I _said_ the only place I wanna be inside is _you_ and that I'm totally soaked in more ways than one now that my favorite Latina came to save me from the mean duckies who don't wanna play."

Santana chuckled again, shaking her head. She kissed her girlfriend's temple and murmured, "Let's get back to campus, then see how you feel 'bout that plan, alright Britt-Britt?"

Brittany hummed, running her hands through Santana's loose hair, a large silly smile on her face, and eyes glazed from large amounts of alcohol consumption. "Yeahh okay. Is your roomie there?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "I don't know. Maybe, we'll see when we get back okay?" She watched Brittany's head loll forward and back lazily in a drunken nod. "Sit for a second," she mumbled, guiding Brittany's ass onto the bench.

Brittany giggled almost non-stop as Santana undid the blonde's jeans and shimmied them off her long legs. Her half-closed eyes shot wide open when Santana started pulling off her own sweatpants. "We can't get naked here!"

Santana busted out laughing, and shook her head. "I have shorts on, Britt. And these are for you, so you're clothes aren't all wet."

"Oh," the blonde murmured, trailing off into giggles as Santana helped her slip on the warm sweats. Then off with Brittany's low-cut shirt, and covering her chest with Santana's hoodie. When the blonde was bundled up again, leaving Santana in shorts and a tank top she straightened with a sigh.

"Want a piggy back ride?" Santana offered with a smile.

Brittany beamed, reaching out her arms and practically squealing in delight. Santana chuckled softly and helped Brittany up onto her feet, then carefully onto her back. It was a lot more awkward than the times Santana's jumped on the blonde's back. One because of the height difference and two because Brittany was intoxicated and flailed at every opportunity to point out something that sparked her interest.

Santana thanked whatever god there was that she was still in shape because of that cheerleading scholarship. No coach would ever be as bad as Sue Sylvester or push her to those sorts of limits, but it was enough to keep her in shape. And she went on jogs with Britt whenever she could, so her cardio wasn't bad. But after her full on sprint to the park she didn't feel so hot.

 

* * *

 

It was nearly forty minutes later when Brittany hopped off her back, letting Santana lean against the elevator door. The inebriated blonde giggled, pressing up to her girlfriend's side and nibbling at her neck. "Mm," Brittany nuzzled her nose against the damp skin and hummed.

"Gross Britt," Santana huffed, gently pushing the blonde away from her sweat drenched body.

Brittany giggled, shaking her head. She stepped forward and slung her arms around Santana's neck, pulling their bodies together. "You're never gross. You're just.. Santana," the blonde said wistfully.

Santana rolled her eyes and leaned up on her toes to give soft pink lips a tender peck. "C'mon," she said softly, unwinding lanky arms and tugging Brittany back out of the elevator, though now on the floor of her dorm room.

Brittany giggled as she was dragged along, and managed to trip over her own feet only once, before they were unlocking Santana's room and stumbling inside together. With the door shut behind them, Santana found herself pressed up against the wood, a cool pair of lips pressing sloppy, eager kisses to her neck. " _Britt_!" Santana whined, pressing a palm to the dancer's lean shoulder to push her away half-heartedly.

When her girlfriend didn't move, Santana sighed, tilting her head for better access. The loud sound of someone clearing their throat had brown eyes snapping open and flying to the occupied left side of the room. There on the bed sat a green eyed, short black-haired girl, an almost malicious grin stretched across her face. Santana felt her cheeks bloom red under the intense green stare, and harshly pushed her girlfriend off, causing the blonde to stumble backwards a few steps before her footing was regained.

"San," she whined, pouting as she opened her arms, "I wanna have sweet lady-"

"We're not alone!" Santana quickly interrupted, nodding her head towards the left.

Brittany looked dazed for a second before letting her eyes wander towards Santana's roommate. Her pout deepened and she cried out, taking a step towards Santana's bed and flopping down face-first.

"She sure is a keeper, Santana," the girl sneered from across the room.

Santana glared venomously at the other girl as she approached her girlfriend and rubbed her back. "Shut up, Alice," she hissed before leaning down and whispering into a pale ear, "Britt-Britt, you okay baby?"

"How sweet," Alice mocked, stretched across the other bed, book in her hands. She seemed absolutely disinterested in what was happening on the other side of the room, but was watching curiously from over the pages.

Santana sent her another glare, and straightened, opening her mouth to spew an insult or two. But before she could do so Brittany was holding her arm in a death grip and whimpering, lifting her head to say, "San.. I don't- I dun feel so goo-" The rest of the word was cut off as the blonde unceremoniously retched. Right all over Santana's bed.

The Latina gagged at the sight and turned to grab her garbage, shoving it under her girlfriend's chin as she hurled a second time. She ignored Alice's cries of, "Ew get her out of here" and "That's so disgusting!"

Santana pulled blonde hair out of Brittany's flushed face as the dancer panted into the bucket. "San," she whined, voice hoarse from the upheave of alcohol burning her throat.

"Feel any better Britt?" she asked in a whisper.

"No," the blonde whispered back, a silent tear falling down her cheek as a shudder wracked her body.

Santana hushed her, rubbing her back and kissing her temple, murmuring, "It's okay baby." Brittany whimpered softly, before another shudder seized her body and she wretched into the bucket once more.

Santana held her hair away from her face, and rubbed her back soothingly until the heaving stopped. "Baby," she whispered after a bit of silence, "You need to get cleaned up. We have to move to the showers alright Britty?"

The blonde nodded, and Santana helped her onto her unsteady feet, wrapping one of those gangly arms around her shoulders to help the dancer walk down the hall. Before leaving her room she sent a glare to Alice who hadn't stopped imitating barfing noises. She also made sure to grab a towel and her shower supplies.

 

* * *

 

"Britt c'mon, don't," Santana huffed, trying to keep her exhausted girlfriend on her feet. But Brittany just wanted to sag to the floor instead. "Stop, Britt, the floor's disgusting," she mumbled, hoisting the teen back up and pinning her against the wall.

Brittany let her head loll to the side and she stared at Santana, her blue eyes still fogged though clearer than they had been at the pond. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Santana frowned, running her thumb against the girl's creased brow. "For what, baby?"

"…Ruining your night."

It was such a soft and defeated whisper that Santana had to hold back the urge of hugging the hell out of her girlfriend. "Oh Britt," she sighed, "A night together is never anything you have to apologize for."

Brittany snorted lightly, a lazy smile spanning her face. "You're such a cheese ball," she mumbled, giggling.

"Only for you," Santana whispered, nudging their noses together a few times before planting a soft kiss on pink lips.

Brittany squeaked and turned her head away quickly. "Ew, San, don't I've got puke breath."

Santana laughed heartily, "So you won't let me kiss you but you would have been fine sitting in your own vomit and whatever else is on this gross college shower floor?"

Brittany blinked away the haze and glanced down. She groaned, tilting her head back, "I should have stayed and helped you study."

"Mhm," the Latina hummed, nuzzling a pale, lean neck. "But you won't have a massive hangover tomorrow, you've gotten all the alcohol outta your system by now." Brittany groaned, pressing her forehead against her girlfriend's shoulder. Santana laughed softly and nudged the blonde, "Let's get you washed. We can do each other's hair then snuggle under the blankets all night."

Brittany nodded in agreement and helped Santana as best as she could through the rest of the shower. During which Santana made sure to check her girlfriend's body for cuts and bruises, wanting to know if she was really hurt anywhere.

 

* * *

 

Getting back to the room was not the easiest task. For one, Santana had only grabbed a single towel. But that problem was quickly solved because Brittany was hanging onto her front like a monkey, and the fabric was long enough to wrap around the two of them. But juggling helping Brittany shuffle and not dropping their bundle of clothes and her shower kit was a nightmare. It took five times as long as it normally would to navigate down the hall.

Upon reaching the door, Santana groaned. She hadn't grabbed her keys and her bed was no doubt still covered in barf. She nudged the wood with a pout, not expecting the door to swing open. There had been a jam in the doorframe that kept it from closing all the way and locking. Santana let herself smile slightly, and maneuvered herself and Britt into the room.

She forced herself not to look at the bed until she had closed the door fully and set down the shower kit. When she did, she was pleasantly surprised to find her bed had been stripped of the soiled sheets and made with clean ones. Her brow knit in confusion, and she glanced to the left to see bright green eyes following her from over the top of a thick book.

"Alice?" The name alone held plenty of questions.

Green orbs dropped before her mumble was heard. "Your sheets are in the wash. Use those for now.. But if I find out you two fucked on them, I'm never doing anything good for you again…"

"Thanks," Santana said with a smile, the gratefulness apparent in her tone. Alice gave only a nod in response, her bright eyes still trained on the page of her book. Santana looked at her roommate for a moment longer, until she felt Brittany yawn against the skin of her neck. She hooked the dancer's long legs around her waist and carried her the short distance to set her on the edge of her freshly made bed.

Brittany's arms loosened from around her girlfriend's neck and she would have fallen back against the mattress if the towel wasn't so tight and Santana's arms weren't hugging her close. "I'm tired," she whispered.

Santana nodded, pressing her lips to her temple, "We're going to bed once I get you into pajamas Britt, don't worry."

Brittany made some sort of sound that affirmed her agreement and Santana unwrapped herself from the towel, which let Brittany fall on her back. Santana quickly covered her with the rest of the towel, rubbing her arms as she moved to her dresser, the chill of the room causing Goosebumps to breakout all over her skin.

The Latina quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. And then went to the bottom drawer where Brittany always left a few articles of her own clothing for nights she came over unprepared for a sleepover. Santana fished out a pair of cut-off gray sweats and a bright blue tank top that she knew her girlfriend loved. She moved to her bed with the clothes in hand and hovered over the blonde. Brittany's eyes were closed, her mouth wide open as she dozed off.

With a smile Santana nudged the girl until she gave a start, mumbling incoherently, eyes flickering open and closed until they focused on the Latina. Santana blew her a kiss, and a lazy smile stretched across the blonde's face as she reached out.

Santana leaned down slightly and helped Brittany sit up, sharing a sweet kiss while patting her body dry with the towel. Brittany hummed, shifting lazily and squirming at the ticklish spots. The parted, resting their foreheads together, and Santana handed over the tank top, which Brittany sluggishly pulled over her head. As her elbow got caught, Santana chuckled, helping her out with straightening it the rest of the way. Then bent down slightly and slid the sweats up toned legs. Brittany yawned, flopping backwards again, and Santana had to roll her eyes and mumble, "Britt, baby, I can't get them up all the way if you don't help."

Brittany grunted, lifting her hips enough for Santana to slide the sweats up past her thighs and ass. She pulled the towel off now that her girlfriend was dressed, and tied the sweats in place before ushering a slow and grumbling Brittany under the covers.

Once the two were nestled together comfortably (Brittany snuggled up against Santana's side with her head tucked into her neck, and arms wrapped firmly around her waist, and Santana's arm hanging protectively around the blonde's shoulders) Santana glanced over to the other side of the room. Alice flashed a small smile and tossed her book on her bed as she hopped off. "I'm going to check on those sheets.."

Santana murmured a soft, "Thanks," smiling wide when the girl grabbed the pile of dirty clothes she had dropped next to the door. Brittany yawned once again and Santana glanced down at the girl. "You good, B?"

"Mhm," she nodded, pressing her body even closer. "I'm tired.. But I wanted to get our sweet lady kisses on and have interesting lady sex with you."

Santana chuckled, the sound deep in her throat from laying down. "Yeah, I know, but not tonight." She kissed a pale forehead, watching as a smile tugged pink lips upwards. "Tomorrow we could go to your room and get our sexy times on, after your hip-hop class."

Brittany hummed throatily. "Sounds perfect," she half mumbled, half yawned.

"Just sleep now though," Santana whispered, reaching over and clicking off her lamp light and then turning onto her side so that their fronts pressed together. Brittany nodded, tangling their legs together, bringing their bodies impossibly close, her hands finding their way up the back of Santana's top. Santana sighed into blonde hair, closed her eyes and let the powerful aroma of vanilla take over her senses as they both drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Brittany woke up to find Santana had gone to the cafeteria and brought back a whole tray of assorted breakfast foods, including a few Tylenol for her head ache. The dancer eagerly ate what her stomach could handle while waiting for Santana to come back from her morning class. She was surprised to find that she was sore in all sorts of places that she didn't expect after a night of dancing.

While she was finishing up the grapes the door rattled and swung open revealing a lazily dressed Santana. Brittany beamed at her, "Thank you so much for letting me sleep in, and getting me breakfast San, you really didn't have to."

Santana's previously blank expression morphed into an adoring smile as she dropped her bag and joined her girlfriend on the bed. "Don't worry about it, Britt. How are you feeling?"

Brittany cocked her head to the side and squirmed to stretch her back muscles, putting a hand on her side. "I'm actually kind of sore, but I'm not sure why."

Santana smirked, gently pushing her shoulder until Brittany had laid back against the pillows. "Well, you did text me about an incident with a car last night.." she murmured, lifting the blue tank top to inspect her body like she had last night.

Brittany whined, "What happened?"

"You told me you got hit by a car, but you apologized to the driver about it."

Sparkling blue eyes went wide as saucers and she blurted, "No way!" Santana quirked an eyebrow at her, her warm palm running against her waist with sensual pressure. Brittany licked her lips. "Well.." Her eyes scrunched as she attempted to think about last night. "I mean. Maybe I wasn't hit. More like walked into a car that was waiting at a red light?"

Santana pursed her lips to hold back her laughter, but a few giggles escaped her, causing Brittany to throw her head back and hide her face into her elbow, whining, "It's not funny, San!"

"Sorry, sorry, you're right," she managed to say between giggles. She plucked the bow at Brittany's sweats so that it came undone, the blonde peeking out from under her arm to watch her. "I should take this seriously and inspect your body further," Santana said, her face straight, tone serious

But Brittany knew that sparkle in her eye, and it caused her pale cheeks to heat up, hiding them under her arm once more.

Hearing no protests, Santana smirked widely, hooking her thumbs into the waistband and tugging. Brittany silently lifted her hips, allowing the fabric to slide easily down. Santana leaned back slightly, dark eyes roaming the pale flesh hungrily. She ran her palms slowly down toned thighs, eliciting a shiver from the dancer.

She paused, lightly running her thumb along a discoloration on the skin on Brittany's left thigh that reached up to her hip. "Looks like you'll have a bruise," she murmured, watching as Brittany nodded, still hiding behind her arm.

Brittany was shivering slightly from the cool air hitting her exposed skin. But she was also excited beyond belief, Santana's casual and blasé attitude turning her on way more than she thought it would.

Santana shifted back, yanking the sweats the rest of the way off, and raked her eyes slowly up her favorite pair of legs. Her hands followed suit, agonizingly slowly. Brittany squirmed under the touch, her legs lewdly falling apart, an invitation for Santana to keep going further. Feeling the pressure of fingertips dragging up her inner thighs, Brittany gasped, holding her breath.

Santana stopped, waiting until she could hear Brittany's breath sawing in and out of her mouth before removing her hands completely, causing the girl to let out a nasally whine of disapproval. Brittany pulled her elbow down, and was surprised when Santana immediately planted a rough kiss on her lips, moaning into the kiss as she felt Santana's palm cup her. Two fingers sliding inside wet heat had Brittany gasping and Santana shoving her tongue inside the now open mouth.

The dancer sighed through her nose, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and kissing her passionately as her hips rolled to meet the movement of her fingers.

Brittany never made it to her hip hop class and Santana skipped her criminal justice lecture so that they could stay in bed with each other all day and make up for yesterday's lost time.

And thankfully when Alice came back from classes, the two love birds had cleaned themselves up and relocated to Brittany's dorm, so they didn't have to hear her bitch about how it smelled like an overdose of sex, and they didn't get any of the rage that came when Alice realized her sheets were still on the Latina's bed.


End file.
